


Skin Burns

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you burn your hand again Timmy?” he asked, wondering how on Earth Tim had managed to burn his hand while he had walked out of the kitchen to attend a call that was less than a minute long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Burns

“Carefully…” Dick warned the young boy in his arms, “This is gonna hurt a bit…”  
  


But Tim manfully bore the sting of the cool water on his palm. Not even making a peep as the water soothed over the burned area. Dick frowned slightly, watching Tim for a moment.  
  


“How did you burn your hand again Timmy?” he asked, wondering how on Earth Tim had managed to burn his hand while he had walked out of the kitchen to attend a call that was less than a minute long.  
  


The boy stared at the rush of water, his usually low voice going lower in shame as he explained. “I was taking the pot off the stove but it started to slip so I just grabbed it with my hand.”  
  


Dick winced, imaging how much it must have hurt. He could easily imagine Tim doing that.  
  


“I didn’t want the soup falling on the floor…” The change in tone makes Dick wary faster than a cracking whip. “Mommy would scold me whenever I dirtied the floor like that…”  
  


He gives his younger brother a comforting look and a quick squeeze, “Well, you don’t have to worry about that here. It’s more important that  _you_  don’t get hurt instead of the floor.”  
  


Slightly puzzled blue eyes look up at him. It makes Dick want to cry just a little bit. Instead, he just hugs Tim tighter against him, “I think we’ve cooled it down enough. Lets get some bandages on it okay?”  
  


“Sterile bandages.” That makes the older man freeze halfway through turning the tap off.  
  


“How do you…” he trails off.  
  


Tim slowly climbs down the small stool, holding his hand out by his side. “It’s happened before.” he replies simply, staring at the angry looking burn quietly.  
  


He feels completely and utterly  _appalled_.   
  


“Before?” he croaks out.  
  


Tim is still examining his palm, “I was trying to warm some soup on the stove at home. When I was taking it off, it was too heavy and I hurt my hands. Mom and Dad scolded me to be more careful.”   
  


Dick stands there frozen long enough for Tim to give him a curious look and a short tug at his cold hand. “Dick…are you alright?”  
  


Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Dick nods. “Yeah…” his voice is scratchy but Tim doesn’t notice. “Lets get that bandaged up…” Tim nods, slipping his hand into Dicks and trots out after him.


End file.
